Elrios Battle Cup
by JiroBuster976
Summary: A test of skills and magic await the Elgang as they enter the Elrios Battle Cup. Knowing that they have to fight each other to earn the grand prize; a nice large chunk of El, they agree to fight each other to the fullest of their power! Who will win this epic tournament with blood, sweat, and tears fueling the urge to win? OC's requested but not required (sorry for short chapters)
1. Clash 1: Tournament?

**CLASH 1**

**Jiro: Hiya kings and queens! Jiro here, with my very first fanfiction! :D**

** Elsword: A full fanfic? No one-shots? Can't wait to see this one crash and burn... :3**

** Jiro: Shut it Els =_= As I was saying, first fanfic ever :3 I'm a terrible writer so please bear with me if I screw up terribly on this ^-^" And I may take forever (or possibly never) update since I'm not one to write stories and I still have to do school... yeaahhh... .-.**

** Ara: then how are able to like, three manga pages in a single week? Inked and everything? O.o?**

** Jiro: Well...**

** Eve: Found you Jiro =_= *summons chain gun* Die**

** Jiro: OH DAMN! Let's get this rolling, already!**

**(Classes are as follows)**

** Elsword: Rune Slayer (16)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (16)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (18)**

**Raven: Blade Master (19)**

**Eve: Code Empress (16)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (17)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (15)**

* * *

_Elsword PoV_

"Luna Blade!"

The bright blue blade smashed right in-between the eyes of the last Glitter Demon. *phew* And with that, I finished off our job of defending the southern gate of Velder. I sat on the ground, let out an exasperated sigh and began to whine, "Phew... dang, that was no cake walk..." "Course' it wasn't Elbaka!" I turn to see my purple friend, idiot, and magic teacher, Aisha. She was running over to me until she tripped over a shield left on the ground that the Glitter Demons left behind as they retreated. From the looks of it, she hit the ground hard, but it was more than enough to make my sides split with laughter. "HAHAHA~ Y-You should watch where you're going sometimes Aisha!" She flamed slightly at the sight of my laughter and shout back "Sh-Shut up! Triple Firball!" Only at the last second did I realize what she was doing.

I jumped up and dodged the first fireball, slashing the second with my sword, the last one however, his me square in my sword arm. I yelped loudly before landing on my butt "OW, OW, OW,HOTTT!" I said, flipping out as I flail, tending to the burn, "WHAT THE HECK!?" I was about to continue my rant, as Aisha was going to scream back at me, however, a voice came from behind us, "Hey! Can you guys stop acting like a tsudere couple and get over here?" I flamed slightly, as I turned to see who the owner of the voice was, "Oh, and you're the one to talk, aren't you Chung?" I replied happily, forgetting about the burn for a moment. Chung tried to turn around before we saw his face turn a bright red, but I saw it clear as crystal. As he did, I began to holler like a manic along with Aisha, who was letting tears of laughter roll down her face.

Chung looked down and blushed even harder, "Let's just go..." mumbled Chung, his voice barely audible in the midst of the dying laughter. I had stopped laughing and gotten up onto my feet. "C'mon, let's not keep the others waiting." I said, turning to Aisha, offering her a hand to help her up, "Yeah." Aisha replied with a smile and took my hand, wiping his tears away as she pulled herself up.

As we followed Chung, the rest of the group came into view, all of them laid back, and resting up from the recent fighting. "Hey guys!" I shouted, running by Chung and Aisha to chat with the rest of them. "You certainly took your time guys."

_Rena's PoV_

I stood there talking to Eve until I heard a certain red-head shouting at a distance. "Hey guys!" I turn to see Elsword running towards us, slowing himself down as he came closer, "You certainly took your time guys." I replied as I turned to three that just arrived. Chung stepped forward and asked "wait a sec... 1... 2... 3... Where's Raven?" I turned and opened to answer Chung's question but Ara answered for me, "Raven went to go check the bounty board for more missions to do." "What? Ugh, but I'm tired..." Elsword complained, "Don't we have enough supplies for now?" I found myself a little bit irritated by Elsword's response, so I whispered to Eve and she nodded. I watched her walk right up to Els and smack him right across the face with one of her powerful slaps, sending him flying into a tree head first.

"WHAT THE F-", "You deserved that Els." Aisha said giggling, cutting off Elsword from yelling any further. Elsword contoured his face into a pout and stuck his tongue out at Aisha, who countered by sticking her own out at Elsword. After a small argument sprouted between the two and me snapping at them for doing that, Eve spoke with the same emotionless tone she always does, "We should head back and tend to everyone's injuries back at the inn." I smiled at Eve "Good idea, we should tend to the burns Elsword got from fighting." Elsword opened his mouth to argue, but I silenced him by shooting a rather acid look, and lifting my knee a bit. Aisha seemed to smirk at Elsword's reaction and began walking to the village, with her head held high and the rest of us in tow.

As we got to the inn, Raven came half running, half tumbling towards us. "Guys! Hey!" he shouted, as he skidded to a halt, trying to catch his breath. "What is it Raven-kun?" I asked with a cheery smile, Raven flushed slightly "Rena..." "Oooohhh, why so red Raven?" Aisha asked with a devious smirk. "I-It's nothing," Raven stammered, however, it wasn't long before he recovered and waved his hand in a swiping motion, "Anyway, enough of that! There's something I have to tell you guys!" "Well then? Spit it out man!" Elsword snapped, showing great interest with what his comrade had to say. Raven stiffened up and straightened his back, making himself look like a really important and powerful character.

"There's a tournament being held, right here in Velder! And winning prize is a huge chunk of El!"

* * *

** Jiro: *Huff* There, first chapter complete owo**

** Elsword: First, ****_and_**** last chapter o_o**

** Jiro: STFU ELSWORD! OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU OFF! DX**

** Elsword: Oh Gawd, RC has really got to him... -_-"**

** Ara: C'mon! Let him be happy :3**

** Jiro: Thanks Ara! :D Anyways guys, rate and review (Especially review please! :3) and I'll try to fit a chapter in every week**

** Elsword: Keyword guys, "TRY"**

** -Elsword has been booted from the conversation-**

** Jiro: Aaaaand, password goes up... there :3 Anyways guys! BUSTER OUT! \(owo)/**

**OH! And btw, I'm not sure if I want to do the tournament with EPIC NPCs or with other OCs but if you want me to do it with some OCs I'll need about, erm... 8 I guess... and I'll try not to get them eliminated the first round :3 okay! I think that's all then! Sayonara!**


	2. Clash 2: Sign Me Up!

**Jiro: Hiya Kings and Queens! I'm back with another chapter of Elrios Battle Cup! :D I was planning on putting up another chapter a long time ago, but reality caught up with me, and exams landed a solid kick to my face... so yeah... ANYWAY, IT'S FINALLY SUMMER BREAK IN ONTARIO! Holy freaking geezuz beamz, high school sux...**

**Elsword: I'm amazed... you actually got to the second chapter... but anyway, YOU FAILED TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE XD I BET EVERYONE FORGOT THIS STORY XD**

***Elsword has been booted and banned***

**Jiro: $$#0L3... **

**Aisha: Will I get a better role now? O.o?**

**Jiro: does a PoV count?  
**

**Aisha: YaY :D and I thought you hated me :3  
**

**Jiro: I don't hate you, I don't hate anyone :3 unless you're name is -insert name here-, then I'd try to rip your throat out, shove it into your eye sockets and skin you with your own teeth and toe nails :D**

**Elgang: o.o...**

**Jiro: Well, anyway, having to sneak on is hard, but it pays off! I probably have more OCs than I bargained for! :D**

**Eve: Lets see here... We have Yumi Otonara (Yumi-San Angel)... Skyra Moon... Kurona Mutzuki and Chrono(RubyCrusade :D)... Neige and Lune Obsidia (RavenKhaotic)... Xaene (Hitsuken)... and Lupus (LunairiaBlaze)**

**Jiro: Uhhh... that's 8 exactly :3 HOWEVER... I may need more for... other reasons =w=**

**Chung: He has that murderous smile again OAO**

**Jiro: WhaT ArE you tALking aBOuT? OwO**

**Eve: Time for counter measures. Oberon, Ophelia, Assult Spear**

**Jiro: OH CRAP *Getting chased around the area* LETS GET THIS ONE ROLLING**

**_Btw guys, next chp, all the OCs will definitely be introduced :D_**

* * *

_**Aisha PoV:**_

* * *

"A tournament? Here in Velder? I find that hard to believe..." I said laying back in my comfy armchair. We got back to the Inn after we saw the billboard that Raven had spoke about, "I mean, all of Elrios is in a crisis for El, and they're just going to give a gigantic hunk of it to a winner of some entertainment? That's pure stupidity right there." I was hardly able to comprehend to thought process behind it. "I agree with Aisha, it's pretty dumb to casually be handing out El to a person that could simply beat everyone up, " said Rena, who leaned forward from her seat on the couch. "Not only is it irrational, but it's barbaric! Why fight for El when you can make another city with it!?"

"I disagree guys, it's a test of strength! And not to mention, we finally get to see which one of us is the strongest!" Shouted Elsword, standing from his previous position on the edge of couch beside Chung, "Besides, it could be a good way to cool down, chill out, and have some fun!" "I actually concur with Elsword, we've been chasing El for a while now, and to be honest, it's getting kind of repetitive" replied Ara, who sat as regally as Eve, beside her. "True, this could be our lucky break... not to mention, the grand prize, /is/ on of the largest chunks of El we have ever seen," said Raven, who stood behind Rena, "Elsword makes a good point, this could be a way to unwind from all the constant demon smashing."

On that note, Elsword flashed his large, bright, and stupid smile , I couldn't help myself from mocking him, "Wow, finally, a good idea from you, you goddamn strawberry..." Elsword perked up and snapped his head towards me, "What'd you say you grape?"

"Oh, so you /can/ hear me, I thought you had a leaf stuck in your ear"

At that point, Elsword summoned a rune in front of him, "you want to continue?" And I pulled out my staff, "You can't beat me in magic,"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

"OH WILL YOU!?"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST COOL IT!?" Shouted Rena, in her demonic tone, last thing I remember is me and Elsword jumping behind the couch to avoid her rage.

* * *

**_Chung's PoV_**

* * *

Man, will those two ever learn? Ugh... this creepy vibe from Rena scares me every time it comes up... "W-Well, Aisha started-" "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! JUST MAKE UP AND SHUT UP!" On that note, Aisha and Elsword said sorry to each other and to everyone else, before taking their seats. "Hm... well anyway, if we're going to sign up, then we should go now, it's already Noon" Rena huffed simply, "Yeah!" We all shouted

**Later on that day**

After we ate a quick lunch, we headed to the center plaza of Velder and- "WHOA, that's a lot of people!" I shouted in disbelief. There were massive amounts of people signing up for the tournament, by the hundreds- no, thousands it appeared! We all had a hard time keeping track of each others through the masses. "So where do we go?" Asked Ara, who followed behind me and Elsword, "Yeah, this crowd is gigantic, there's no way this many people would fit in a single tournament!" Shouted Elsword over the crowd, "Not to mention that we lost the others, I mean- Oh! I see the sign up table!" I announced, leading Elsword and Ara through the crowd. As soon as we finally got to the table, we were greeted by a nice black haired teenager, who held out his hand for a shake. i took his hand a shook it firmly while he told/shouted to us, "Hey there! If you're here to sign up for the Elrios Battle Cup, then take this sheet and fill it out right here."

"Alright, thanks," I said simply, okay then, lets see... Name, Age, Class, Weapon, Occupation... No wonder so many people are here, there's too many questions! After about another 13 minutes of writing, I finally submitted my application for the tournament, while waiting for Elsword and Ara to finish theirs. As soon as they completed it, I was happy to walk away from the large crowd in the plaza, "Application sheet? More like a freaking test!" Elsword shouted in irritation, "What does my freaking 'view of the world' have to do with a tournament!?"

"I admit, that was a stupid application sheet," sighed Ara exasperatingly. "Anyway, looks like game day is gonna be tomorrow, so we should get home and rest up, whaddya say guys?" I ask, "Heck no! I need to get to training! I dunno about you guys, but I plan on winning this thing!" shouted Elsword, grinning brightly from ear to ear, "Well, I'll see you later guys!" and he ran off to see Camellia to set himself up for sparring matches, "How about you, Ara?" I question gingerly. "I'm just gonna hit the showers, it's been a long day you know?" Answered Ara, "I mean, if this is a break, then a good long rest does the best work right?"

"That's valid... whatever, let's just head home then, the others are gonna get back to us at some point anyway" I reply, and so we head home, wait for the others to come back, and then head straight to bed.

**Then next day**

* * *

_**Eve's PoV**_

* * *

"System startup- 100% Complete," we all got up rather early, unsure if it was excitement, anxiety, or Elsword that woke everyone up. "Good morning, Eve~ did you sleep well?" "I did Rena, thank you for asking, how about you?" I responded quietly, careful not to wake Els, who fell asleep on the couch from training so hard last night. "Ugh, that kid is such and idiot," complained Raven, "SEE!? Do you finally see what I see?" Shouted Aisha, as though she is actually trying to wake Elsword up. If that was what she was trying to do, it worked, "I can't see anything, my eyes are closed, but can you keep your pie hole shut, you witch?"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

"I said pipe down, didn't I? I'm too tired to argue with you"

"Well you should get up, because the tournament is going to start soon," I said, and the answer I was met with, was definitely, not, a valid one. "Eh- one more hour, the couch feels too warm, and I'm freaking tired..." I cringe a bit at his answer before sitting him up and releasing a nice, hard, slap, right across his face. It sent him flying into the kitchen, bouncing off the floor once, before skidding across the ceramic floor. He stopped just short of Rena, who was cooking at the stove top, "awake yet, Elsword?" She asked, "Yup..." replied Els, who was wide eyed, from the morning call he just received.

After that little scuffle we all got ready, bringing our best gear, ready to go, when we got to the arena, we were escorted to the preparation room. It was filled to the brim with fighters of all different shapes and masses. They appear to be calling names for something. Elsword was the first called, but he never seem to have come back after. One by one we were called, and I then called, leaving Chung and Aisha by themselves while the crowd continued thinning quickly.

When I see the next room, there was a large forge, and a fair young man in some lavender armor, with flat, black hair and a deranged left hand. Other than that, the room was a navy blue and made out of a solid steel alloy, and nothing else really. The man gestured for me to come closer, and as I approach him, I realize he was actually only a 16-17 boy, "Are you Eve Celestius? Class: Code Empress, Age: 16?" Asked the youge man that called me over, "Yes, that is me," I reply in my usual controlled tone. "Okay then, may I ask that you hold out your hand?" He asked, scratching his chin. I held my hand out, and he removed something from the hot coals in the forge. It was an iron rod, "this may sear a bit..." he held my hand closer to him and pressed the rod onto the back of my hand, the pain was fairly hard to ignore.

When he released pressure on my hand, the rod left an graceful design on where it had been pressed. He put the rod back, took a breath, and began to speak, "That's your entry mark, it will stay there until you are eliminated. It's irremovable, so don't bother with it. It's infused with magic, so it will teleport you in or out of the arena you're fighting in. Like so," the moment he said that, the mark began to glow, and I began to disappear slowly, the magic swallowing me from my hand and onward.

I screw my eyes shut, waiting for the magic to stop, "Good luck in your battles!" and that was the last I heard from him. When I opened my eyes, I was in a large area, with many other people. Between everyone seemed to be a force field to keep everyone in one spot. I scan around once more, and find myself in a very large arena with other contestants, preparing their weapons. I finally activate Reby and Moby and turn on my small intercom to communicte with Oberon and Ophelia. "Talk to me you two, are you both battle ready and in position?" I ask. "Yes, mi lady." They answer to me in unison. "Okay then, stand-by."

As soon as it seemed everyone was ready, the announcer finally took charge. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, And welcome to the Elrios Battle Cup! Today is the first day of the competition and things are going to start off red hot right from the gate! As this is the qualifying round, and there are many, MANY, players involved, we were to that the very first event is to be... A BATTLE ROYAL! And it's to begin, NOW!" At that moment, the laser gates were dropped and the battle begun.

* * *

**Jiro: Oh thank Lady El, it's over w**

**Ara: it's a regular chapter o.o**

**Chung: I thought you were bluffing when you told us, I'm actually impressed :3**

**Jiro: Either way I probably screwed up somewhere... dammit, the only thing I good at is description and battle scenes _._**

**Rena: don't worry yourself Jiro, I'm sure it'll do fine :3**

**Jiro: Meh whatever, anyway. Thanks for reading my probably terrible work royalty :3 please R&R if you want, and I'm sorry if this took wayyyy too long to update, but school was a douche :3 ANYWAY, Buster out!**


End file.
